


Submission

by slapshxt



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hockey, NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: Colton has a submissive side he’s never admitted too, that is, until tonight.





	Submission

Colton has a hard time admitting a weakness. But if there’s anything you could guess about your boyfriend it’s that he loves it when you boss him around in bed. He hasn’t explicitly told you that he likes it, but after being together for this long, you’ve learned to read his body language and have made several observations.

Like how when you hold his hips down as you suck him off, or when you pin his arms above his head as you’re riding him. How could you not notice his breath hitching, pupils dilating, or that blush growing across his cheeks.

Colton loves being told that he’s doing something right and making you feel good. He lives for positive feedback after a game, after a win. All signs were pointing you to a praise kink. A submissive streak in him was probable, why not play with that.

It’s late evening and Colton’s lounging on the couch watching the Penguins play on national television. His head is resting on the armrest, legs stretched out in front of him. He’s shirtless, only in a pair of grey sweats, but can hear you rustling in the bedroom.

“Colton?” you call.

“Yeah?”

“Come here for a sec, please?”

He grunts in the affirmative. He rolls of the couch and pads through the apartment to your shared bedroom. What he sees when he gets there leaves him speechless.

You’re leaning against the dresser, wearing a lingerie set that he’s never seen before; it’s black, with a little bit of lace, the material hugging your body. Your legs are in a pair of thigh highs and the dark red lipstick you have on makes you look like sin personified. You’ve dimmed the lights in the bedroom, adding to the overall atmosphere.

“Y/N,” Colton croaks, at a loss for words.

“Hey babe,” a mischievous smile on your lips. “Whatcha think?”

“I—you look so fucking beautiful, w-what’s all this for?”

“I wanted to try something new, tonight, if that’s okay” you explain, making your way towards him. Colton’s breath catches in his throat when you stop in front of him where he can feel his cock hardening with interest.

“I want you to let me take control,” you breathe, as you run your nails down Colton’s torso. His breath hitches when they catch on his nipples. “Would you like that? Would you like to be my good boy tonight?”

He inhales sharply and closes his eyes. Oh, he wants that, he’s craving it, he wants it so bad that he can taste the desire on his tongue. Eyes still closed, he jerks his head in a stiff nod. “Use your words, Colton,” you order, enjoying this more than you should.

“Yes,” he gasps, eyes flashing open. “Yes, holy shit, I want that, let me be good for you.” His cheeks are burning with shame at the admission.

He knows that these desires and urges aren’t anything to be ashamed about, he knows that there are proper terms and names for this, but he doesn’t want labels or anything like that. Though the thought makes him squirm, all Colton really wants is to just be good for you. To please you, to serve you, to make you happy.

His focus is drawn back to the present when you step forward and slip one finger into the waistband of his sweats. “Off,” you tell him. “Then on the bed, on your back, hands above your head.”

Colton scrambles to obey, nearly tripping over his feet in the process. His cock bounces free when he yanks his sweats down, slapping against his belly and smearing pre-come on it. His skin prickles with embarrassment; he’s painfully hard and you barley touched him. Once he’s done as you’ve instructed, you produce a length of blue hemp cord out of thin air.

“Fuck,” he breathes, when he sees it. “Yes, yes, yes, please, I want that.” Colton moans when you deftly bind his wrists to the headboard.

“You can break that. Don’t.” His spine tingles at your strict tone. Colton nods fervently to show that he’s understood; he can be good, he can do as you say.

“Now,” you purr, as you trail your fingers down his torso. “Here’s what I’m gonna do, baby. I’m gonna suck your cock. You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

His cock jerks in anticipation. “Yeah,” he rasps, eyes fluttering shut as he licks his lips. “Please, I want that.”

You hum thoughtfully as you settle between his legs. “Standard stoplights, baby. ‘Jersey’ if you need to safeword out. Color?”

“Green,” Colton breathes.

You start by placing kisses along the insides of his thigh, purposefully ignoring his straining erection. Colton’s breath comes out in quick pants as your mouth draws nearer to his center of need. He moans obscenely loud when you finally tongue the base of his cock, then whines in frustration when just as quickly, you move away. You repeat this process countless times, nipping, kissing, licking and sucking his thighs, hips and belly, before putting your mouth on his sensitive dick for a fleeting moment.

It’s maddening. It’s torture. He loves it. Colton begs and whimpers, thrusting his hips into your face whilst breathing a litany of profanity, hoping you’ll give him what he wants. He can’t quite shake the shame and embarrassment lingering in the back of his head, but he does his best to ignore it by surrendering himself to you, because deep down he loves it.

A shout leaves his throat when your lips finally find the head of his dick. You swallow him down with ease, then waste no time bobbing your head up and down his length. The sudden transition from having no stimulus on his cock to suddenly being engulfed by the warmth of your mouth brings Colton right to the edge.

“Let me come, baby, fuck baby, damn it, oh, don’t stop, I’m so fucking close,” he pants in frustration when you pull off immediately, robbing him of his climax. The sensation is almost unbearably painful, but over the sound of his harsh breathing, Colton can hear you murmuring words of praise.

“Good boy, sweetie, you’re doing so well for me, I’m so proud of you.” Again and again, you bring Colton to the brink of orgasm, only to stop short of tipping him over the edge. It takes less and less to bring him there, each time. He loses count of how many times you deny him release. There are tear-tracks on his cheeks, his throat is dry, his balls are drawn up tight and his groin is throbbing with the need to come.

Distantly, he hears himself sobbing, grunting, pleading with barely-formed words and incoherent babble. Time has become an irrelevant concept. The rest of the world has faded away with the only thing that matters is you and the fact that Colton desires to be good for you and you only.

You’re jacking him off, your fist gripping him just the way he likes it, palm gliding over his spit-slick dick. Colton’s fighting not to buck his hips into your hand. Your tongue teases the head of his cock, swirling through the pre-come drooling out of the slit. “Fuck, Colton, you’ve been such a good boy for me.”

“Please,” he croaks, voice cracked. “Please,” he can’t even generate the words to express his desperation. He cries out when you take his cock back into your mouth, your tongue flicking against the underside. Colton grits his teeth and tosses his head from side to side, his hands straining against his bonds as he tries to stave off the orgasm that’s threatening to burst through.

Then, he hears the words that he’s been waiting to hear. “You can come, Colton, whenever you want.”

It takes just seconds before his orgasm explodes through him, a blast of pleasure radiating from the base of his cock and spreading to the tips of his fingers. It’s a sweet, sweet relief. When he calms down from his high, Colton discovers you sitting beside his head, your fingers carding through his sweaty hair, gentle and comforting. He realizes that you’re murmuring sweet nothings under your breath and he strains his ears to pick up what you’re saying.

“I love you so fucking much,” you whisper, “You were so good for me.”

Colton’s gives a satisfied smile. “We have to do that again,” he’s glancing at you, his hand running down your body and playing with the lace on your skin. “But first, I think it’s your turn to beg. I’d hate to let this good outfit go to waste.”


End file.
